


一个女人（Happy Valentine）

by Iodilnaire



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Tragic Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: 第一人称视觉。女主是千景的任务目标，那枚戒指是重要机密的钥匙。千景被指派了拿到戒指并杀了她的任务，然而她无可救药地爱上了他。*梦向还是乙女我有点分不清。
Relationships: Utsuki Chikage/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	一个女人（Happy Valentine）

**Author's Note:**

> *千景先生情人节快乐  
> *第一人称！卯木千景×OC。  
> 这个“我”人设是欧美式风味，金发大波浪蓝眼睛，性格奔放还很辛辣（？），写到一半我都有点不好意思了。  
> *非General audience请注意。有R向描写。

我想我喝得有点多。

酒精上头，后脑勺嗡嗡作响。我吐过一轮，把精致的晚餐和昂贵的红酒从胃里倒进马桶，然后去甲板上吹风。海，我多么喜欢海！夜晚下它是那么漆黑，危险又迷人，从阴翳的蓝里渗出乳白色的雾，像死亡的眠床，值得冒险者为它献上尸骸。

我摩挲着我的戒指，这枚该死的戒指。它箍在我的中指上，像枷锁勒住我的呼吸。我觉得应该献祭一些什么，比如糊里糊涂地从这里跳下去，在黎明到来之前没有人会发现我的失踪，然后等他们意识到了这件事情，惊讶得团团乱转——多么有趣！

正当我如此想入非非，脱掉碍事的高跟鞋，准备翻越雪白的栏杆时，被身后的声音拉住了：“你如果再往前一步，我就要叫管事的人来帮忙喽？”

那是个富有磁性的、微微沙哑的男声。

我悻悻然停止了这般如同自杀的行为，转身去面对这位不速之客：“我只是想吹吹风。”

“只是吹吹风的话，不至于脱鞋。”他弯下腰去，捡起那双被我遗弃的细高跟，朝我走过来。甲板上反射的微光照在他脸上，那是一张年轻且俊美的面容：轮廓分明的脸庞，忧郁的海蓝色眼睛，刻薄优美的嘴唇，和温和的柳色头发。

我反手撑着栏杆，海风贴着小腿逆行，纱做的裙摆被气流撕扯得不成形状。他一定觉得我是一个怪人，穿着名贵礼裙在海风和黑夜里徘徊，就算是灰姑娘也应该在舞会上跳舞。

“你的鞋。”他礼貌地递了过来。

我从他的手里用力扯过属于我的东西，像害怕他记不住我一样，赤着脚跑走了。

到了夜里，我在房间的大床上翻来覆去，突然又想起这个男人，随心所欲地思念他。上一次牺牲一晚的睡眠去爱慕一个男人，是赠我戒指的那一位；而他早已将昔日情谊弃之脑后，想到这里我便心如刀割。

接下来的几天，我时不时地能在餐厅见到他。他并不是一个人上游轮来度假，身边总有好几个同样年轻的面孔，穿着休闲的服饰谈笑，所使用的语言似乎来自亚洲，发音轻快平整。我隐隐约约猜想，他的名字发音应该是“Utsuki”。除此之外，他也会在阅读区和露天泳池边上的躺椅上出现，但是他从不下水。

“你喜欢阅读？”我问他。

他正戴着耳机看书，似乎被我的拜访吓了一跳，我忍不住高兴地笑起来。

“你真是个爱开玩笑的人。”他从躺椅上坐起来。这个时候我才注意到，他原来戴着眼镜，那天晚上光线太暗，金色的纤细边框被隐没在黑夜里。

我特意拿了两杯柠檬果汁，递给他一杯：“我猜你会喜欢……Utsuki先生？”

他微微瞪大眼睛，礼貌地接过去了：“谢谢，你居然知道我的名字。”

“你的同伴们这么称呼你，我猜。”我说，“那天晚上很抱歉，是我喝了太多酒。”

我没指望他能原谅我，或者给我一点期望中的回应。然而那双令人着迷的眼睛拘谨又谦恭地望了过来：“没关系，你看起来很伤心。”

我不以为然，捏着吸管喝杯子里冰镇的饮料：“是吗？”

我问他要不要陪我在甲板上走一走，他欣然答应，把耳机挂在肩膀上，从躺椅上起身。即使没有袒露过多的皮肤，也能看出他的白皙匀称，在阳光下魅力平添几分。我故意用露骨的目光打量他，结果他过于坦然的姿态反而让我觉得有些羞愧了。

他自我介绍，“Utsuki”是他的姓，具体写作“卯木”。他给我看他的名片，上面端端正正印着四个画一样的、让人看不明白的文字。我看不懂，更何况仅仅是一个名字和通讯地址，也不是我想要的，于是还了回去。

他是从日本来的旅客，与其说是度假，不如说是来陪老板和客户。“那些是我的同事。”他指了指泳池里那几位身材纤细的人，“我们公司是做外贸的。”我回忆起来，确实有在任何地方都见不到他时候，大概那就是他的工作时间了。

“你英语说的很好。”我说，“听不出来是日本人。”

“哈哈哈，就是因为这个，才得到了这份工作。”他笑道。

我们走到甲板的尽头。夜晚这里空无一人，只消一个夜晚，又恢复了迷人的生气。几天前我们在这里第一次攀谈，他用那副令人着迷的嗓音拉住想要跳下去的我。我们靠在栏杆上看海，游轮破开波浪缓慢地驶向新的陆地。

“我喜欢看海浪在船舷上挣扎的样子。”我托着下巴说。

“听起来你很有征服欲。”他答道。

我侧过头去，笑着看他：“你是这样看待我的吗？”

他耸了耸肩膀，捏着杯子的指节换了一个姿势。我注意到他的戒指，和我一样，他的中指上也有一枚款式低调的银戒。这可真是不幸，我有些惋惜：“你订婚了？”

他似乎没有感到惊讶，反过来问我：“我以为你也是？”

我忍不住自嘲地笑了起来：“……看起来你没有被她抛弃。”

卯木同情地看着我：“我感到很遗憾。你一定很爱他，甚至会为了他抛弃生命。”

“如果是你，你也会。”我假装眺望远方，他那双眼睛看起来是那么体贴，让人情不自禁地开口，“我来这里度假，就是为了躲他一阵子。”

“不一定。”他也移开了视线，“我可能会选择把戒指丢掉，而不是自己跳进海里。”

“那可不行。”我笑了起来，“这枚戒指是很重要的东西。”

“……寄托着你的爱情？”他看起来很困惑不解。

“在这点上我喜欢你们亚洲人的含蓄和谦逊。”我说。

我撒了一个无伤大雅的谎，也不在意是否被他发现。我不擅长这一点，但是他足够善解人意，决定不去追根问底：“你喜欢戏剧？”

“是大学的社团演出。”我换了一个姿势。海风把我的头发吹得太乱，我试图在口袋里找到我的发圈，不料衣袋太浅，里面的东西一下子全部掉了出来。他眼疾手快，替我接住了它们，以免落入大海的命运。

“不错，我也喜欢。”他把东西还给了我。

“谢谢。”我总算找到了我的发圈，把剩下的杂物塞回兜里。

不知名的白色海鸟从我们身边浮掠过去，我想我们离海岛和陆地不远了。这个时候广播响了起来，通知她的乘客们，游轮预计将在后天早上抵达新的城市。

“你期待吗？”我问他。“这将是我到过的最远的地方。”他说。

接着我们开始交换彼此的旅行经历，聊了很久，直到他的同事来叫他去吃晚饭，才依依不舍地分别。

第二天早上，我没有在餐厅和甲板上遇见卯木，最后是在晚饭后找到了他。他正在和几个旅行剧团的演员排一出戏，我向知情的观众打听，得知这个剧团是受邀在游轮上进行表演，今天有一位团员身体不适，需要一位临时演员。卯木的同事们说他有表演经验，硬是把人推了上去。

他看见我，远远地挤了挤眼睛，算是打招呼。我觉得感兴趣，于是也找了一个位置坐下来看。剧目是《仲夏夜之梦》，讲述两对年轻人的爱情故事。剧团对情节进行了适度的改编，演得很有意思，谢幕时收获了很多的掌声。

我原本以为他会稍微应酬一下那些围绕着他的女人们，结果一杯酒的功夫，他就在柱子后找到了我：“原来你在这里。”

这一次是我被吓了一跳：“你该不会是对女人没兴趣吧？”

他爽朗地笑了起来：“哈哈哈，怎么会。”

“是戒指的原因？”我以为我抓到了重点。

他的声音低了下来：“因为是你。”

卯木的眼神是那么炽热，我想起来第一次见到他时那片迷人又危险的海。我已经很久没有被这样的眼神注视了，饱含着急不可耐的渴望和欲求，是对一个女人最大的褒扬。我感到受宠若惊，又有些自得，同时再也按捺不住这样的思念。

“我想要你。”我说。

我们从大堂回到房间，进门的那一刻起他便反手锁上了门，急切地吻我。在这期间我们脱掉了上衣，差点碰倒摆在床头的那一瓶白色桔梗。我躺在柔软的被单里，仰面向上，深情地看他。他是有在保持良好饮食和锻炼的类型，肌肉的形状健美漂亮，健康得令人嫉妒。

“你在想什么？”他在接吻的缝隙间问我。

“……我在想你会不会害怕。”我如实回答。

他大概以为我在开玩笑，用微微沙哑的嗓音轻笑：“你担心我技术不够好？”

我伸出腿去勾住他的腰：“男人总喜欢发誓，他们的誓言比女人要多得多。[1]”“但是别忘了，发表这番言论的是男人。”他在我的耳边吹气。

——他真是性感得要命。

我们不约而同地决定忘记婚戒的事情，即使浓情蜜意十指相扣时，它们依旧在该死地宣告着存在感。我喜欢他为我着迷的样子，挺进我深处时我会快乐地喊他的名字。

“你爱我吗？”我问他。

他吻着我，喘息着说：“我指着月亮起誓：我爱你。[2]从第一眼见到你开始，我就属于你了。”

我满足地回应了他，也不打算得寸进尺。我是如此卑微，多么容易被满足啊！这一刻我就是这个世界上最幸福的女人，想到这里我就高兴得想要哭泣。

卯木在靠岸后就和同事们一起入境，据说是处理工作上的事情，没有再回到游轮上。我们彼此都知道那晚的情话算是玩笑，虽然很惋惜，但是现实没有那么容易如人所愿。

游轮获得足够的补给后，在下午又重新启航。然而在离开不久后，我发现事情似乎败露了。我检查过房间的摆设，那瓶白色桔梗业已枯萎[3]，留下一个黑洞洞的摄像头——那个人一定发现了我的不忠，要对我进行报复了。

我无意间听到他的电话，知道他雇了一个叫April的人来杀我，为此才逃到这游轮上躲避风头。我在深夜的走廊上奔跑，然而脑海深处总有很多声音，它们叫嚣着“她在那里”“抓住她”，我想那个叫April的杀手终于要来找我了。

他也许在靠岸的时候已经潜入了这艘游轮，现在正在每一个角落搜查我的痕迹。他会抓住我，拷问我戒指在哪里、最后把我献祭给饕餮的大海。

我歇斯底里，大喊、奔跑，等我回过神来，已经身处甲板的尽头。夜晚是那么宁静，魔女在纵情歌唱，尖锐的嗓音如同嘲笑；繁星如一盏盏垂灯，转眼间全部燃烧起来，又是地狱一般的景象。

“如果你再往前走一步，我就要叫别人来帮忙了哦。”

突然那些声音和景象都消失了。在寂静的夜里，钢制的甲板上反射着微弱的灯光。逆着光源望去，我看见卯木站在那里。

——奇怪，他不是下了船吗？他是回来救我的吗？

我像是在溺水之中，试图去抓住唯一的救命稻草：“我的戒指、请帮我——”

脚下踏空了。我一定是离栏杆太近，在坠落的过程中，我甚至忘记了惊呼，只听见风声在我的耳边呼啸，然后是通讯断线后长久的忙音——

我突然意识到：为什么那天晚上，是他找到了我？

-Story Clear-

**Author's Note:**

> *这个女主是千景的任务目标，那枚戒指是重要机密的钥匙。千景被指派了拿到戒指并杀了她的任务，对她下了慢性发作的致幻剂。他下船之后他的部下还在船上收尾，最后她看见的人不是千景而是他部下，确认她是否真的死于自杀。她最后看到的都是幻觉，旁人眼里就是一个女人发了疯，自己跳进海里死了。
> 
> [1]莎士比亚，《仲夏夜之梦》，第一幕第一场。赫米娅：“当她看见她那负心的特洛亚人扬帆而去的时候，凭着一切男子所毁弃的誓言——那数目是远超过女子曾所说过的，我发誓明天一定会到你所指定的那地方和你相会。”  
> [2]莎士比亚，《罗密欧与朱丽叶》，第二幕第二场。罗密欧：“姑娘，凭着这一轮皎洁的月亮，它的银光涂染着这些果树的梢端，我发誓——”朱丽叶：“啊！不要指着月亮起誓，它是变化无常的，每个月都有盈亏圆缺；你要是指着它起誓，也许你的爱情也会像它一样无常。”  
> 但是日本也有“月色真美”来表达“我爱你”的说法，中国的著名说法则是“月亮代表我的心”。千景指着月亮起誓，和他送密金盏花是一个道理。  
> [3]白色桔梗：无望的爱。


End file.
